Spongesonic, You're Fired
Sonic as SpongeBob, Tails as Patrick, Espio as Squidward, Knuckles as Mr. Krabs, Amy as Sandy, Tails's Forehead as Patrick's Forehead, Charmy as Gary, Silver as Señor Taco, Shadow as Pizza Pete, Vector as Mr. Weiner, various Chao as Krabby-Dog Minions, Storm as Noodleman, Chip as Billy, Jet as Frank, Big as Old Man Jenkins, Cosmo as Nancy, Blaze as Abigail Marge, Chris as Nat Peterson, Omega as Pilar, Gamma as John, Danny as Blue Fred and Rotor as Thaddeus Sonic/SpongeBob':' :"Ooh-wah! Oh! Espio/Squidward: "Hmm? who's that? Sonic/SpongeBob: "Ah! Hmm, something's missing. Aha! June 15th. Fine month for pickles. Order up! 1 perfect patty on a pristine plate in a squeaky-clean Krusty Krab. Man, oh, man, do I love my job! Hey, Mr. Krabs. What's the good word?" Knuckles/Mr. Krabs: "Well, actually, SpongeBob, uh, there's 2 words. And they're not very good. You're fired. Sonic/SpongeBob: a bit "Oh, Mr.-what?!?" Espio/Squidward: "Fired?" Knuckles/Mr. Krabs: "Well, you see, I've been doin' some calculatin' and, you know, crunching the old numbers. And it turns out that I'll save a whole nickel if I cut your salary. Completely." Sonic/SpongeBob:' "'But how 'bout if I work for free?" Knuckles/Mr. Krabs: "Yeah, I looked into that. Apparently, it's illegal. And I'll lose my vendor's license. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Chip/Billy: "Uh, 'scuse me. Is that mine?" Sonic/SpongeBob: "I don't know. Maybe. a bit Take it." Knuckles/Mr. Krabs: "You know I love you like a son. But you can't argue with a nickel." Sonic/SpongeBob: "But--but--but--but--but--but--but--but--but--but--but--but--but--but--but--but--but--but." Espio/Squidward: "Hey, what about me? Can I get fired too?" Knuckles/Mr. Krabs: "I'm afraid not, Squidward. You've got seniority." Espio/Squidward: "Oh, yeah." Knuckles/Mr. Krabs: "Nope, it's gotta be you, son. You're canned. Here's your pink slip. I'm giving you the ax. You're fired. Sonic/SpongeBob: in shock "No! Not that! Anything but that!" crying and wailing Knuckles/Mr. Krabs: "So, uh, if you could just hand over your spatula. Um... I'll just take that." Sonic/SpongeBob: "Here, I'll get that for you." Knuckles/Mr. Krabs: "I'll also need the hat. Allow me. Go ahead; take a moment to collect yourself. Long as you need." Big/Old Man Jenkins: "I'm not a very strong swimmer." Espio/Squidward: "Okay, that's enough. It's closing time. You know, it just won't be the same around here without you. You'll have to visit sometime...As a customer. Buh-bye now. Sayonara. Good riddance. Man, is it gonna be sweet without that pest around! This day couldn't get any better. Well, Eugene, let me commend you on a terrific business decision. But now that SpongeBob's gone, who will be running the grill? Knuckles/Mr. Krabs: "Squidward, I'll have you know, I was 5 times golden spatula in the navy, so I'll be runnin' the grill. Ooh! Espio/Squidward: "I can smell the grease fires already." Sonic/SpongeBob: "Hey, Gary, I'm home." Charmy/'Gary:' "Meow. Meow." Sonic/SpongeBob: "Oh, Mr. Krabs feels he doesn't need me anymore." Charmy/Gary: Meow. Sonic/SpongeBob: "What's that, Gary? You need me? Oh, the unconditional love of a pet. Oh, I'm sorry. Here I am wallowing in my misery, and it's past your dinnertime. I used to feed everyone in Bikini Bottom. Oh, thanks, Gary. Charmy/Gary: "Meow." Sonic/SpongeBob: "That's how I used to hold my spatula." Wildly. Tails/Patrick: Wildly Sonic/SpongeBob: "Patrick, what's wrong?" Tails/'Patrick:' "Oh, hey, SpongeBob. I heard you crying and it made me sad." Sonic/SpongeBob and Tails/Patrick: Wildly (stifled) Sonic/SpongeBob: "Gee, I'm sorry. Why don't you come inside?" Tails/Patrick: "Hi, SpongeBob! Why are you making me so sad?" Sonic/SpongeBob: "Patrick, the most horrible thing happened today. I got-- f-f-f-f-f-f-f..." Tails/Patrick: "Free French fries?" Sonic/SpongeBob: "F-f-f-f-f-f-f..." Tails/Patrick: "Fried Frittatas?" Sonic/SpongeBob: "F-f-f-f-f-f-f..." Tails/Patrick: "Frothy frappe?" Sonic/SpongeBob: "F-f-"f-f..." Tails/Patrick: I can't think of any more food that starts with the letter "c", SpongeBob." Sonic/SpongeBob: "It's not food, Patrick. I got fired." Tails/'Patrick:' "Hey, that's great! Being unemployed is the best gig I know! I tell you what. Meet me tomorrow morning, and I'll introduce you to the wonders of the unemployed lifestyle." Sonic/SpongeBob: "Sorry, Patrick, I can't. I have to wor--oh. Yeah, okay." Tails/Patrick:' "'Great. See you then." Of Knocking On Door Tails/Patrick: "Oh! Hey, buddy! Are you ready? Ready for your 1st day of glorious unemployment? Or as I like to call it, "fun-employment"!" Sonic/SpongeBob: "Yeah, sure. Sounds ''Whatever." Tails/Patrick: "That's the spirit!" (next scenery) "Now, the 1st stop on our tour of fun-employment is a healthy breakfast with our good friend Mr. Squidward. Hey, Squidward! How are you this fine morning? Espio/Squidward: "How many times do I have to tell you? keep off My petunias!" Tails/Patrick: "I'll just save this for later. now you try." SpongeBob: "Uh...hey, Squidward. Look at me. I'm fun-employed! Patrick: "Hey, you're good at this. Next on our i-tin-er-ary, a brief mid-morning siesta." Charmy/Gary: "Meow." Sonic/SpongeBob: Deeply Then Groans Tails/Patrick: ''a bit "Are you feelin' any better yet?" Sonic/SpongeBob: "Uh huh." Tails/Patrick: "Come on, Sadpants. You know what always picks me up?" ['' Sonic/SpongeBob: "Nope." Tails/Patrick: "Free lunch with friends!" Sonic/SpongeBob: "Yippee." (Another Scenery Change) Amy/Sandy: "Okay, let's begin the experiment. Mm-hmm. Okay, next." Tails/Patrick: "Oh boy, lunch!" Tails' Forehead/Patrick's Forehead: "More! More!" Amy/Sandy: "Very interesting. Okay, next. SpongeBob! I almost didn't recognize you. You look awful! What are you doin' with these here freeloaders?" * '''SpongeBob:' I got fired. Now I'm fun-employed. his spoon in the air Whoo-hoo. takes a spoonful of his sample and is about to eat it, but Sandy stops him. * Sandy: Whoa, there. You do not want to eat that. * SpongeBob: Why? What is it? * Sandy: Heck if I know. Whispering this here's a psychological test to see how much weird gunk folks will eat... if it's free. walks over to a barrel with the radioactive sign on it and smoke coming from it. She stirs it and scoops up the content with a ladle Who's for seconds? * Both Patricks: Me! refills Patrick's bowl. * Patrick: a spoonful and gives it to tiny Patrick Here ya go, little buddy. chews it, swallows it and it falls onto Patrick's tongue. He swallows it. Ahh. Mmm! * Sandy: SpongeBob, you're a mess. You're falling apart. brain with his eyes falls out of his head. Sandy picks it up. Come on now, SpongeBob. You need to pull yourself together. Get some structure in your life. brain and eyes back into SpongeBob's head What you need is a new job. * SpongeBob: You're right, Sandy. to Patrick I'm afraid I can't do this anymore, Patrick. Unemployment may be fun for you, but I need to get a job. * Patrick's Forehead: Who do you think you're fooling, you loser? You couldn't keep a job if you tried! * Patrick: Hey! You can't talk to my friend like that! tiny Patrick into face * Patrick's Forehead: Unh! Groans * Patrick: Don't listen to him, SpongeBob. You need to follow your heart. * SpongeBob: Thanks, Patrick. finger in the air It's time to rejoin the workforce. Gainful employment, here I come! grunts and his 5:00 shadow disappear and his clothes become neat. He also looses the gunk in his eyes and his holes become their normal shape. Yah! I'm ready! Whoo-hoo! walks away. The scene changes to show him walking down the street. ♪I'm ready, I'm ready for a new job, for a new job, I'm ready for a new job; I'm ready♪ enters a restaurant called the "Weenie Hut". * scene changes to show the interior of "Weenie Hut" * SpongeBob: sees a man dressed in a weenie costume and talks to him. Greetings, purveyor of elongated sausage products! I would love to work at your establishment. * Mr. Weiner: as weenie Well, you do look enthusiastic. SpongeBob looking enthusiastically Hmm. All right, kid. holds SpongeBob's side. Let's see what you got. walk into the kitchen. SpongeBob now has a hot dog-shaped hat on. So this is the kitchen. * SpongeBob: Hmm. goes to the grill and touches a button and it pops off and is hanging on a wire. This grill is not in very good shape. * Mr. Weiner: Oh, we don't use the grill. to the roller We cook everything on the roller. roller with hot dogs rolling on it. SpongeBob screams Good luck, kid. outside * SpongeBob: a hot dog off the roller and puts it in the bun Hmm. There's something not quite right about this food, but I'm not sure what it is. an idea Aha! the hot dog into pieces * scene changes to Mr. Weiner waiting outside of the kitchen * Mr. Weiner: a golden box with three sausages out of his jacket, takes one out, closes the box, returns the box, smells the sausage, eats it and then burps. He turns to the kitchen door. Hey! Where are those weenies? slams him with the kitchen door while exiting with a plate of "weenie patties". * SpongeBob: Your weenies, sir. the plate of "weenie patties" to Mr. Weiner * Mr. Weiner: What in the name of Davy Jones' gym shorts are these? * SpongeBob: They're weenie patties. * Mr. Weiner: What are you some kind of nut? You've ruined my weenies! the plate away You're fired! SpongeBob's hat away * SpongeBob: Aah! But, Mr. Krabs, why? * Mr. Weiner: Mr. Who? * SpongeBob: I mean, Mr. Wiener! * Mr. Weiner: Just go. leaves * SpongeBob: outside Well that was a setback. him heading to the "Pizza Piehole" Hello, Pizza Piehole! * Scene changes to show the inside of "Pizza Piehole" where a fish is dressed in a pizza costume * Pizza Pete: pizza dough in the air and it ends up on the fan * SpongeBob: behind Excuse me, Mr. Pizza man. Approaches You need a fry-cook? dough falls on the fish * Pizza Pete: part of dough blocking his view Oh, boy, do I! Can you make pizza? him the dough * SpongeBob: dough Eh... probably. dough, throws in into the air and starts spinning it on his pointer finger * Pizza Pete: Oh, that's amazing. SpongeBob's hand Congratulations, you're hired. * SpongeBob: Cool. to the oven while still spinning the dough on his finger, put it on the kitchen board and then in the oven Well, it's no Krabby Patty, but... Perhaps I'll find contentment. * Pizza Pete: the table Hey, buddy, how's the pizza coming? * SpongeBob: Almost done! But I did change the recipe a bit. * Pizza Pete: laughs No problem. dings A few extra toppings never hurt anyone. approaches with "Pizza Patty" Huh? What have you done? Pizza Patty You've turned an innocent pizza into... a Pizza Patty! It's an abomination! * SpongeBob: Yeah, of deliciousness! * Pizza Pete: You're fired! * SpongeBob: But who'll make the Krabby Patties? * Pizza Pete: Krabby Patties? What do you think this is, the Krusty Krab? SpongeBob's leg, he drops SpongeBob on the ground outside of the restaurant * SpongeBob: up and cleans dirt off himself. Like I need his dumb job, anyway. I hope his pepperoni falls off. "Taco Sombrero" Hey, taco man, may I have a job, por favour? * Señor Taco: in a taco costume Hmm. All right. Let's see what you can do with a burrito. * SpongeBob: kitchen "in" door, we hear some noises inside and he then exits through the kitchen "out" door with "Burrito Patty" in a bun How about that? * Señor Taco: "Burrito Patty" Interesting. It's some sort of "burrito patty". Hmm. to customers Who'd like to taste it? * Pilar: I'll give it a go! Burrito Patty, tries to bite it and ends up squeezing its content to Frank and Billy * Señor Taco: You're fired! * SpongeBob: whimpering But I've given you the best years of my life, Mr. Krabs! while holding Señor Taco's feet * Señor Taco: Get to steppin'! * SpongeBob: cries while going from "Taco Sombrero" to "Wet Noodle". Some crashing is heard once he gets inside. * Noodleman: as Chinese Takeout box. He carries SpongeBob out. You're fired! SpongeBob * SpongeBob: Aah! in dirt * Noodleman: "Noodle Patty" And take your noodle patty with you! it at SpongeBob * SpongeBob: Patty splashes his face Oh, I'll take it, all right. I'll take it to go! Home. * scene changes to show SpongeBob walking towards his house with his head lowered. He passes both Patrick and Squidward's houses. * SpongeBob: sighs For years I worked at the Krusty Krab. Now I've been fired five times in one day. his house Who are you gonna cook for now, SpongeBob? * Gary: approaches Meow. * SpongeBob: Sorry, Gary, you must be starving. Gary to the kitchen Don't worry gare-bear. towards the cabinet I'll open up a can of Snailpo for you. cabinet and see there is nothing in there Oh, no. to Gary We're all out of Snailpo. away We'll just have to make our own. fridge takes some vegetables out of it and closes the fridge with his foot. Takes the vegetables to kitchen counter, chops them with his hands, carries them to a pot, and puts them in that pot. Whistles while it's cooking and then takes a wooden spoon to mix the contents until it starts boiling. Tastes what's on the spoon. Perfect! the pot, leaves it on kitchen counter, he takes can, and puts the pot's contents in it. * scene changes to show SpongeBob painting "Snailpo" and its logo on a piece of paper * SpongeBob: the label that he made to the can, put the lid on it and hits the can with a mallet, so that the lid can settle. He presents it to Gary One homemade can of Snailpo! can opener to open it, pours snail's food into Gary's food bowl and throws the can into trash on the other side of the room. * Gary: satisfactorily Meow. * SpongeBob: towards Gary What's that, Gary? It's the best food you've ever had? * Gary: Meow. * expands to show Patrick eating food from different food bowl and still having tiny Patrick on his forehead. * Patrick: his head Yeah, this is dee-licious! Does it have any side effects? * SpongeBob: up Only satisfaction. Sighs If only my bosses liked my cooking as much as you two do. at tiny Patrick I mean three. knocks on the door. Goes towards the front door and opens it to see that nobody is there. Hello. Hmm. That's odd. I could've sworn I heard a knock at the door. fish dressed in hot dog costumes puts him between two big buns. SpongeBob yells while being muffled. * Hot Dog Minions takes him to "Weenie Hut" where Mr. Weiner handcuffs SpongeBob's right hand to pipe and SpongeBob's left hand to hot dog tongs * SpongeBob: Mr. Weenie? * Mr. Weiner: Congratulations, SpongeBob, you've been promoted. * SpongeBob: But you just fired me. * Mr. Weiner: That's mustard under the bun, my boy. The important thing is my customers love your little sliders. "Weenie Patty" Now get to work! * SpongeBob: handcuffed hand I'm pretty sure this is illegal. What am I gonna do now? * Pizza Pete: the background Psst! him in the shadow Hey, kid. You need help outta here? out of the shadow * SpongeBob: Pizza Pete! Yes, please. That wiener has me chained to the grill, Pete approaches him and he really seems to be relishing it. * Pizza Pete: I have something to free you. pizza sauce out * SpongeBob: Pizza sauce? Pete puts the pizza sauce on both handcuffs I'm free! * Pizza Pete: Great! Now you can get to my grill. bread stick out * SpongeBob: What? Pete ties his hands with the breadstick Parmesan-crusted breadstick! Pete takes him Whoa! * Mr. Weiner: the kitchen door Hey! Where are you going with my fry cook? * SpongeBob being carried by Pizza Pete and screaming * Noodleman: SpongeBob with chopsticks and laughs while being on the roof I'll take one fry-cook to go! jumps off the roof and laughs again after landing. Señor Taco opens the door next to him and sends him away * SpongeBob: lands Oh, thank you, Señor Taco! Taco grabs him with his suit Oh, no! Not you too! screams while Señor Taco carries him * Pizza Pete, Mr. Weiner and Noodleman: Taco runs into them Get him! jump on Señor Taco * starts and smoke covers the screen that soon disappears to show all four of them stretching SpongeBob by pulling each of his limbs * SpongeBob: Whoa! * Noodleman: Let go! * Mr. Weiner: He's mine! * Señor Taco: I was here first! * Pizza Pete: No, I was! * expands to show someone in a Krabby Patty costume on the roof. * Krabby Patty Man: Stop! Unhand that sponge! on Pizza Pete and punches him away. Takes Señor Taco and destroys his costume by gobbling it. Señor Taco runs away embarrassed. * Noodleman: SpongeBob It's the Killer Patty! noodles squeezed out of his costume by Krabby Patty Man * Mr. Weiner: Patty Man walks towards him and he drops SpongeBob before he gets to him Here, take him! Just don't hurt me. with eyes closed. Opens eyes to see that Krabby Patty Man is gone and sighs. Starts humming while crossing the street and is hit by a bus Aah! * scene changes to show SpongeBob waking up * SpongeBob: eyes Krabby Patty! You saved me! Patty Man starts carrying him Well, here we go again. * Patty Man carries him to the Krusty Krab and walks past John, Blue Fred, and Thaddeus exiting it. Smokes comes out of the Krusty Krab when John opens the front door * John: Ugh! This place is terrible! * Blue Fred: The Krusty Krab has really gone downhill. * they get inside Krabby Patty Man puts SpongeBob down. Krusty Krab is a mess and there is smoke coming through the order window * Nat Peterson: burned Krabby Patty How can you serve this slop? it on the floor I'm never eating here again! Leaves * Mr. Krabs: spatula in his hand and exiting the kitchen with one burnt eyebrow. Wait! Come back! spatula That was me last customer. and Krabby Patty Man approach SpongeBob? SpongeBob and lifts him. Squidward, you found him! * SpongeBob: gasps Squidward? * Squidward: Krabby Patty costume off I'm afraid so. costume and leans hand towards SpongeBob''SpongeBob... * '''SpongeBob:' Yes, Squidward? * Squidward: You know I hate you, right? * SpongeBob: Yes. and takes Squidward's "arm" tentacle Yes, I do. * Squidward: Well, I hate the smell of burning Krabby Patties even more. on his knee and takes SpongeBob's hands Please come back and be the fry cook again. SpongeBob hands go * SpongeBob: to Mr. Krabs Well, if it's okay with you, Mr. Krabs. * Mr. Krabs: Oh, laddy. SpongeBob I shoulda never let you go. The Krusty Krab has fallen apart without you. You're rehired, boy. * SpongeBob: to Squidward who is still on knees All right! Now my life has purpose again! away Let's get this place cleaned up. on the beam where bucket and mop are prepared and his hat already tied to the rope. Does the victory screech, jumps of the beam and cleans everything while swinging; including giving Mr. Krabs brand new suit and Squidward a brand new pink dress and crown. * Squidward: Hmm. dress Not exactly my color. * SpongeBob: the rope tied to his hat, flies back to the kitchen through order window, takes patty off the grill and exits through the kitchen door with the Krabby Patty on the plate. The Krusty Krab is back in business! * scene changes to show a line in front of the Krusty Krab where people are cheering. The scene changes again to inside of Krusty Krab where customers are eating; including Señor Taco, Pizza Pete, Noodleman, The Hot Dog minions, and Mr. Weiner. * Mr. Krabs: Well, SpongeBob, it looks like things are back to normal. And to make up for that extra nickel I was losing, I installed a pay toilet. Old Man Jenkins holding a purse looking for a nickel for the pay toilet * Old Man Jenkins: hopping Oh, dear, where is that nickel? SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs laughing Huh? Why are you laughing?